


Starts With "F"...

by reliand



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reliand/pseuds/reliand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with revenge...and spun out of control</p><p>Many of you know the talented Laurel, who wrote the fic and this is the trailer that I made out of my love for it. It became the guilty pleasure of the fandom over haitus</p><p>PLEASE HEED THE WARNINGS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starts With "F"...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RemainNameless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemainNameless/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You hollow out my hungry eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/952560) by [RemainNameless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemainNameless/pseuds/RemainNameless). 



Trailer for RemainNameless' [Starts With "F", End with "U"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ufhX0yJ9miU&feature=youtu.be) series: 


End file.
